


You were waiting for me

by saraadvg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Multipairing, but i can't tell you now it'll ruin the surprise, every exo appear, rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraadvg/pseuds/saraadvg
Summary: Baekhyun is waiting for the unexpected, he is waiting for it. He even dreams of it, that incredible unknown that will kidnaps his hours and disrupts his heart. However, nothing prepare him to Jongin. Neither his novels or his fantasies. He knows better than succumb but who could really resist ? Why no one ever tell him that it was possible to have unicorn galloping on his veins ? Damn love at first sight !Multipairing, au! rec, Mainly KaiBaek, fluff





	You were waiting for me

You were waiting for me 

 

Chapter 1 : A stranger in the train 

It was an habit. Since he was a boy, he always loved trips, but for few years it become more than that. Take the train was never this exhilarating. He was comforting his wallet by telling himself that it was for the sake of his writing. Baekhyun became a writer by hazard really. He always loved stories et spent hours at the end of a good book to re-play few scenes in his head. Strangely, he also loved to become one of the character, the main one if he was in a good mood. However, nothing predestined him to make his carrer out of ink and paper. His mom was a medical secretary et his father an emergency doctor. It was at the hospital that they met and also the place where the wanted for their son to find his way. They wanted him to be a shrink, a surgeon, or a doctor. Unfortunately, wounds and blood were never the preference of Baekhyun – except maybe in his book, on the crazy adventures of a pirates or a con-artist. 

Pretty early he lead his way on the artistic path. He went to the university, studied history and art history. He pictured himself as a conservative in a museum, or working on a gallery. However, just before he finished his degree, his path deviated.

He often wrote poems or novels, sometime he published them, under an anonymous name. He never received a lot of feedback but he did it mostly for himself, as a distraction, a passion.

He tried different styles and univers. He tried angst and fantasy, the result was.. readable without making him proud. This kind of projects always took him months, he was not enthusiast enough to finish it. His attempts in mystery novels only confirms that it was not for him. Only one style was for him. It was the only one where Baekhyun find satisfaction. It was his secret, no one knows. Baekhyun was gifted when it comes to write love novel. 

It was not his personal life that he was writing, of even that was inspiring him. Baekhyun never had a relationship that last more than a year and even at the best moments of the romance he never felt like really in love – not as his characters anyway. It was not that he dated only for physical needs, he was really attached to every girls he dated with. However, he was not what we can call an eternal romantic. 

Baekhyun is not seeking for the person that he is supposed to be with, the one that economically, socially and culturally will be his second half. He does not search either for his total contrary – he knows that the « yin-yang » romance never last. A relationship last when the couple can find similarities but also points of discordance. 

What Baekhyun is truly seeking is deeper. He wants The True Love, the big one that last 50 years. Meet someone, drown our self in her yes in half a sec and feel his heart beat fast. 

He knows that he is too demanding, that it is only in movies that people meets their soul mate in theirs twentieth, when there are the most available and attractive. He knows that after three years love transforms itself on an affective feeling and that no one link his right ankle to a beautiful stranger with a red strand. Yet, if hearts were rationals, they would tell our mind to stay pragmatic et the world would feel dreamers starving. Baekhyun knows he hopes to high and dreams too much but just can't help himself.

Actually, his fantasies are not as wild as it could be. When the majority would imagine to tackle their crush on the nearest wall for a hot make out, Baekhyun pictures himself asking her to remember bying milk. On most of his scenarios Baekhyun is really earth on the ground. He is not seeking for adventures and forbidden but really, for a peaceful life, almost mundane, but especially slow. To let him time to feel his love, touch it by the pulp of his fingers, relish and cherish it as long as possible. Thus, and only on that way he can imagine having the feeling to never fell lonely anymore. Consuming passion, insatiability, he let it to his characters. He knows he can count on his books to get some thrills while his blissful appeasement will only lie on his lover arms.

It's maybe because he loves to much love itself that his former relationships never last. He was waiting too much but strangely for so simples things. Sometimes, his friends ask him about the reasons of his break-up and Baekhyun always answers the same, they were "not made to be together". What Baekhyun really wants is someone that will understand him in a blink of an eye. Who knows how to read him. That will knows that he hates cry in public and would simply stay with him, lying on the ground, fixing the ceiling when he feels blue. He is longing for someone that would fix his ipod for him, knowing which king of songs he likes to ear in every circumstances. It's probably dumb but he's wishing for someone that would understand that sometimes, after a long day, just rest on the couch watching Tv is just what he look for. Simples gests, it's alla what he wants : morning kisses, a smile before leaving and a hand on his skin at nights. So, while he waits for that someone to turn out the lights for him, fix his stupid shelf in the entry that turn in itself for no reason, he gives love to his character.

 

It's been three years now that Baekhyun is a "professional" love writer. He was still an art student when one day he was approach by a publisher. At first, he was reluctant, his texts was only ever for himself, a way to let go. He was not sur to wants to get involve in this kind of risky bet. It took numerous weeks to Kim Jongdae to convince him. Baekhyun ended signing but at his conditions. His real name was never reveal and he continues his art studies, just in case. 

Nowadays, graduated a year ago, he lives his life with two faces. The incomes that bring his books were satisfying without being extraordinary. He could lives on it but he preferred keep an activity that did not confines him in is appartement and that was related to his love for art. For few months he was assistant for a galeriste. His job was to find new talents and to organized exhibits. He really loves his work, he has a flexible schedule, meet people but above all travels a lot. As incredible as it seems, Baekhyun found in traveling his best place of work. He likes this muffled atmosphere and amused himself to imagine the life of the others passengers. He tried to picture where they come from, where they go and why. The microcosm of the train always gives him the impression to go back in time, to be a great traveler that lives adventures, and be able to offer some at his characters. 

So then again, wagon 15 place 46, he tries to find a realistic way for his main leads to meet each other. Baekhyun likes to write some fate connexions because it's a force that he wants to believe in. He knows it's old school and cliché, he likes the idea that an individual is never really alone, that their always someone else on the planet. Unfortunately, this time he has to find something else. His readers likes his romantic pen, but he cannot gives them the same scenario all the time. 

His main character is an honest man, he likes simple things and does not like surprise. Baekhyun has to link his fate to a young person, energetic and that does not lives in the same world as the former. Find the right place where this two could meet was a real puzzle. Baekhyun wanted something fresh and new for his characters, not a scenario seen too many times : we bump between each other at a café, we have a friend in common or we participate to the same charity workshop. He wants something less use, more real. 

Baekhyun sigh, resting is back on the seat. He needs to find inspiration, new ideas. As always, he knows how to recognize the moment when his gingers do not want to tap furiously on the keyboard and where it would be for the best for him to take a break before he write mistakes. He has his small routine. When he is stuck - and he has the chance to be on the train – he take his ipod, put his audio headset on his head and choose his softest song. Leaned on his chair, he has time to observe his neighbors, to try to wedge theirs gests and theirs conversations to the beats of the songs. He detailed their body expressions, he tried to gives them names, jobs and desires.

The man, place 58 must be a Lee, he is probably a supermarket manager or a small merchant. He has a small smile on his face, let's says that he think of his son. Yes... his second son, he just had a job. And he thinks to his daughter, Seungmi, that just annonce him that she is pregnant. He think of his family and find himself lucky. Lee remember the birthday of his wife, where they all gather together and it makes him smile. That this kind of few moments that should be celebrate. Lee remember that he has to find a gift to Seugmi.. a gift... yes a birth gift....

That's it ! Baekhyun have it. He'll make their characters meet in a store, not just a shop but … a baby shop. He'll transform his second lead on a seller in a baby shop... that's new ! Kris, his first lead has to go their to find a gift for his sister and that's where there'll met. Besides, he can include a new complot, Kris does not want kids, but his soul mates is crazy about them to the point to have made this is job. Perfect ! 

Baekhyun has a big smile on his face, he is happy of the progress of his writing. He thanks Lee in his head giving him a last glance. Cracking his fingers, changing his music for a song with a faster beat, he let his hands slide on the keyboard. He still has almost an hour before he reach his destination, he has plenty of time to put on paper the conversation between Kris and his sister and lead him to Moncheun King – a big shopping mall, to find a gift but also the love of his life. 

 

Getting back to his world, Baekhyun cut himself in his bubble. He does not pays attention to the train stops or the number of people that goes in or out. He barely notice that someone sit in front of him.

Thanks to his travels, he learned that it's better to let times to travelers to settle before watching them. With his sympathetically smile and his soft features, he always have attracted desperate peoples – those who like to story their life to strangers on public transit. Even if Baekhyun likes this spontaneous and ephemeral dialogues – he would never thank enough that grandmother from Changmyi that help him weaves a dark past to his murderer of main character from his last novel – he'd likes to keep his idea and stay focus. So he decides to keep his head down and the eyes riveted to his screen. But, somehow, something bothers him. 

The first thing that he noticed is a smell. The perfume that wears the person in front of him wasn't especially strong but it gives off a particular fragrance. It's seems like mint and lemon, it was singular. The curiosity was strong and finally wins, Baekhyun allows himself a glance but he only notice brown boots and a lifted jeans. His stranger was a man. He tries to attached his eyes to his screen, wanting to stay focus. The music changes in his headphones and he recognizes one of his favorite song. He feel himself smiling stupidly and beginning to move his head following the rythme. He would not let himself be distracted. Getting back to his writing, letting Kris leaves the building where he works to joint his car.

He would have liked to invest himself in his story but he could felt something on him. He surprised himself to blink couple of times and inhale deeply, biting his lip. Something was strange, something more than that minty smell. He had forbidden himself to spare a look but the weight was to much on his shoulders – this gaze on him. He feel a heat around his neck, going back to his jaw. Having no other choice, he breaks his personal promise and raise his eyes to the stranger. 

Black iris. Very very beautiful black iris. Initially he wanted to send an inamical glance to this stranger that interrompt him in his novel. Make him repack his burning glance but at the last moment he hesitated. He finally did not feel like it. When his gaze met the one in front of him, when he realized that his neighbor is not a fire glance but instead a warm and comfy look. He seems around the same age, maybe younger, brown hair, high cheekbones and this small smirk, a bit teasing, a bit mischievous. The stranger did not seems willing to breaks their bond and without realizing Baekhyun gets into the joust.

He does not know why but this look on him is enough to pin him on his seat and stuck his breath. He really wants to say something but he does not know why. He eagerly wants to get out of this black ocean where he is drowning but .. can't. It was like he always imagined it but kind of different in the same time. He had never felt that before, this tinglings at the top of his fingers, the speeding of his heartbeat and the jelly inside his legs. Why no one told him that it was possible to have unicorn galloping on his veins. It was just as books always depicted it, no – scratch that - it was better. He had the impression that hours string without notice. Maybe it last only two seconds and before he can dissipate the fog that settle on is head, the stranger talks first.

“I have the feeling that I am distracting you.” 

The bubble bursts, as a rising on surface Baekhyun takes abruptly conscience of his music playing on the background, people around him, the slow swing of the train on its rails and his blood goes up to his face making him blush violently.  
He does not know the reaction that he is supposed to have, he feels his legs shakes and his heart beats fast. What was happening ? He bites his cheek, bling a couple of time and inspiring deeply. In a clumsy gest, he takes off his headphone and dare a look toward the stranger. 

“Sorry ?”

The stranger smiles. It's not an expression that goes to his eyes but he has this amused look and Baekhyun tells himself that he is doing a mistake.  
“Excuse me, I'm really too curious but it's just .. you seemed so focus and.. I was wondering on what you were working on.”

It was straight but Baekhyun does not give himself time to thing – he answers. He does not know why, but it's like a force push him to do not let this conversation dies. So, he answers, simply, with honesty.  
“I'm writing.” 

This time, the man in front of him laugh. It's a small radiance, without extravagance, discreet but Baekhyun begin to think that it's the most beautiful laugh he ever heard.  
“Yes, I've seen that. But you seems so... exalted that I thought that he'd could not be professional. No one is never so enthusiasts when he works.”

Baekhyun is puzzled. Usually he is the person to whom people tells their life, he is not the one that is questioned, or even the one to whom people get interested by. Where does this guy come from to talk to him so colloquially or so openly.

“Yet, it is my job.” Baekhyun tries to stay firm in his tone, to gives it composure, especially when he adds “but why do you use the familiar form with me ? It occurs to me that we don't know each other, or that we could establish that I'm younger than you ?”  
The man continues to smile. His eyes are looking straight to Bakhyun's and do not seems to want to let go. He puts slowly his hands on his knees and without losing his smile he resumes.  
“True. You're right... ah I think I did it again.” He has a smirk. “I do not know either but .. when we think about it, I do not find good reasons why I should use formal form.”

Baekhyun hold a rearward movement. Who speaks like that ? He knows he should be more focus about the conversation and that common sense would be to answer that dozens of reasons exist. We do not speak like that to people we just met. Unfortunately, at that moment, his brain seems to freezes, he is not able to focus on one things at time. And since he opens his mouth, Baekhyun is fully fascinated by the voice of his neighbor. A low tone, a rich voice and almost – yes he can admit it to himself – a bit sensual. This man was really mesmerizing.

“Hum .. yes, the decorum and the tradition, want that by convenience people don't speaks that...  
-That ?.. Easily.. ? See, I always find the train's meetings pretty sad. So ephemeral. We sit close to a stranger, knowing nothing about his life, revealing nothing about ours. We give a moment of or life to this silence and we leave. Does not seem regrettable ?”

Baekhyun does not know how to react. Answer or keep his mouth shut, he is stuck. Even his body seems to do not answer to his will since his pupils stay focused, entrenched to the gaze of this man – or maybe it is his true willingness ?

“I think about it but I cannot convince myself that your are a conventional man. So.. I will apologize to talk to you in a formal way..” - he had with a small smile - “.. while continuing to do it. But, if you allow me, I'm not apologizing to take interest in you.  
-Take interest in me ?  
-Yes, it intrigues me, you intrigues me. I take this train pretty often and usually I only see passengers obsessed by their phones or trying to sleep. I'm curious to know what makes you smile like that.”

This man has a gorgeous smile. Baekhyun could not take his eyes of it. He was lost, in anyways. Since he lift his pupils and pose his look on this stranger, he had lost all his driving force and did not succeed to impose to his nervous system the information that will force him to unhook from this gaze. He would like to take a second to take a breath and try to put an order in his toughs but the man did not wish apparently to let him have this respite.

“Jongin. My name is Jongin.” Seeing that the man in front of him does not answer, he smiles with his malicious look and add “I like to put a name on a face. Usually I'm pretty good with names. Personally, I thing I look like a Jongin but you, you I do not really know.” The man still does not answer so Jongin leans forward in his seat and take a lower tone, apparently not tired of his monologue - “I'm beginning to become insisting but generally it's the moment where you tell me your name” - he straighten up, still a smile on his face - “or I can continue to mentally call you Sexy but I'm pretty sure to finish by let it slip out loud and you might flush.”

Baekhyun does not need that to feel his cheeks warm up. He stares wide and without notice, let slip out a “Baekhyun” on a rough tone. 

His travelling mate smiles whispering his name another time. “Baekhyun, yes it suit you.” And Baekhyun curse himself. Usually he never gives his name, he never let stranger enter in his life so easily, especially when he is certain to never see them again.  
“So tell me Baekhyun, you're way to say that you write is pretty vague. I'm still curious, on what are you working ?”

Baekhyun straightens on his chair. He closes his laptop, he knows that he is not able to pursue his work now. He is too much confused for that. His neighbor takes it for a withdrawal movement and he leans forward.  
“Oh, I'm sorry, I asks too many questions. I'am asking something that I'm not even doing myself.” His features draw a big toothy smile and keep talking. “I'm a vet, that's why I'm taking that train so often. I have patients – well owner's patients – who live outside Seoul and I go there for periodic follow-ups. And for the formal form.. well, I'm twenty-seven and I do not really think that your older. I'm almost sure we're the same age”. He straighten up and with a gest of his head he invites his companion to do the same. 

It's absolutely out of contrôle, Baekhyun is unable to do not indulge himself. His lisps opens itself on sounds that he did not have conscience to want to say. 

“No, I'm twenty-eight.”

Jongin laugh.  
“So, should I call you hyung ? I'd rather prefer continue with Sexy.”

Baekhyun has a jump, “No !” He looks around him, as much to reassure himself that no one heard the nicknames and also to cover his outburst. “Don't call me like that ! Neither of it.  
-Alright, alright ! But will you finally satisfy my curiosity ?”

Baekhyun keeps a dazed looks and Jongin tip on his closed computer with his chin. In a breath he pursues : “Ah .. , I'm a novelist”. He was already surprised to reveal that much but he do not know to wich daemon devotes himself when he adds without thinking : “I write erotic novels”. 

In front of him Jongin does not know if he laugh or keep this incredulous looks on his face. It's finally a mix of the two when he answers.  
“Erotic novels ? Really... hum.. I wouldn't have guess by myself but... with this, i'm more intrigued.” He leans on the central shelf and let his hand flutters close to Baekhyun's computer. “I know I surpass every boundaries imposed by – what was it already ? the courtesy, the decorum ? but I absolutely need to read that. I'm dying of curiosity.” His tone his ironic but also amical.”

Baekhyun reacts quickly, he grips his computer et keeps it close to his chest. “No, no ! It's... it's a draft ! I do not like to show my stories when they are not finished.

-But I have to tear informations from you and you do not let anything slip. You can not tell me that you write erotics novels and do not add anything.” Insist Jongin, he knows he should not but he feels that Baekhyun drop his safekeeping. “You let me guess then ? Do you write lovely stories, maybe historical stories, where characters pass from hate to love ? No ? Too cliché of course. Hum.. you write in the french way on psychological and poetic stories ? No either ? Then, maybe it's simply bestial and the girl...  
-It's gay stories, I write gay novels.” Baekhyun does not know where his spontaneity comes from but he felt like he just needs to let it out. Yes, Byun Baekhyun, heterosexual, likes – on his lost hours – to become a writer of gay erotic novels.

When Baekhyun began to writes romantic stories, he was greedy on details. He did not wanted to stun his readers by long descriptions where characters exchanges glorious confessions in the middle of intercourses. He likes to let his readers use their imagination and always close the door of the bed chamber before any externe eye could have a glimpse.

At first he thought his pudor was the reason why he always cut this intimal moment short. However, with time, he realises that his pen was more efficient when he wrote something that he was not familiar with. 

And then everything changes. At first he wrote platonic stories between men, then others more completed and then – almost impulsively and unconsciously – he finish by concertizing carnally the desire of his characters and do not let anything to imagination. 

He was surprised to discover that his readers – a majority of women – were happy of the changes. The genre was establish for a long time now and if Baekhyun let the romance lead in his novels, henceforth he has no shame to sprinkles it with burning moments.

And that's maybe why the young men never speaks of his second profession to his friends. That he never speaks about it to anyone in fact. So it was really strange that it could talk about it so easily to a stranger. What does this man to make him talk ? Baekhyun feels pinned on the spot, vocal cords untied and heart on device. He didn't think straight and just answer mechanically to Jongin, with honest and spontaneity. 

Lifting his hand to his mouth, Baekhyun just realize what he said. He needs another inspiration before he raises his eyes and look at his neighbor. He does not know what he will find in his brown sloes : fear ? disgust ? misconception ? He expects so much a negative expression that he does not know what to do when the only thing that he find on Jongin's eyes is amusement. Amusement and maybe something else, something shinny in his eyes and that makes his mouth smiles maliciously. 

He put his computer on the table and press his palms against each others. He does not know what to add. Does he have to talk first ? Justify himself ? No, he mentally fight against this idea, he does not have to apologize. But what to do ? He waits after the reaction of Jongin. But this one is just smiling, and sometimes he bites his lips.  
“Interesting, a thousand times more interesting.” He gasps and then burst out laughing.

It's a laugh that Baekhyun will remember for a long time, he knows about it. A happy laugh, that reach his eyes and transform his face on a luminous smile. Baekhyun knows that with his artist's soul he already surprised himself to observe people, notice beauty in all of them and hat this moment he is sure of one thing : the biggest beauty in Jongin is this laugh. This incredible laugh that warm someone up as a fire and soften another as a stoke. 

“You'll make me insane Sexy !” 

It's sure, Baekhyun knows he is probably crayfish red at this moment. This man was flirting with him and instead of kneecapped him, he was confessing to him, telling him about his life, about his gays novels. But he was straight ! Why was him playing this game ? Baekhyun was never attract to men. Sometimes he admit to himself that some men were handsome, like Adam Levine from the group Maroon 5 or the singer Luhan but it was all.

Why this men has this effect on him ? He could seriously not turn gay just because this guy says that he was sexy ? It was not even the first time. He do not what to do and he felt stupid to stay like this, blushing and awkward on his seat.

He had totally lost sense of time and reality around him : his story on his computer, his music on the background still playing on his headphone and the train that continue inexorably his way.

He has a jolt thinking about it : the train !  
Raising his eyes he sees that Jongin is talking to him but lifting his looks further, he search for a screen and when he finds one, he realized that he exceeds his stop. He was always so careful, this Jongin makes him really lose his mind. 

Bouncing back, he gets up, catchs his coat and begins to store his matters in his bag. He dares to look at his neighbor, Jongin straighten up on his chair and looks at him confuse.  
“What's happening ?  
-I have to go,” Baekhyun put his vest “I forgot my stop, I need to get out.”

The young man begins to move from his chair but the stranger – should he still refers to him like that ? - What to do with him ? Should he just let him ? 

He does not have the time to think more, a voice on the speakers informs them about the next stop, he really needs to leave ! He outlines a move back, Jongin gets up on his seat. His looks is a bit pleading and he asks for his number. 

Baekhyun hesitates. He does not know what to do, he never felt something like that but the reason wins the fight over feelings and he scolds himself : it's a guy and he doesn't even know him !

Suddenly the train shakes for the last time before stop. A woman push Baekhyun on her way to the exit and halting his desire to think twice he follows her. Without a glance black – hurting is optic nerve that seems to have a crush for Jongin – he turn around and tighten the lash of his bag in his palm while he gets out of the train. 

 

It's the fresh air that startle Baekhyun first. He let some hurry travelers outpace him. It's like he just wake up from a dream. A dream or a fantasy. Baekhyun feels numb, he needs to catch his breath. Shaking his head, he finally take the path of the train station. 

What did he just do ? Did he just let his stop pass because he was too occupy flirting with a guy ? What was wrong with him ? Does he feels this lonely ? He curses himself. The station he is currently is close to the one he was supposed to get down. Unfortunately it's also a small one and there is no other train to go backward. Taking a glance to his watch, he realize that he'll be lat. His client is waiting for him. He decides to call a cab. This damn black sloes will cost him a fortune. 

 

On his side Jongin is as much trouble. He got up when Baekhyun disappeared from his view and it's a little bit groggy that he sat back, disappointed.

No ! No and no ! He could not escape from him like that ? 

Jongin takes this train often and he did not particularly appreciated the travel, too long, not so many people but still too many for him. This morning as always, he wasn't really perky to find himself at the train station. However, thinking he was joining Seungjin and Yooni, was enough to cheers him up. This young farmer couple just began their farm and did not have so much. They have trouble finding a vet, especially a one accepting to move. Animals were no rares at Seoul but professionals  
prefer having a faithful customers, the ones that own domestically pets, and were not prompt to move for chickens ans goats. It was a relieve when they met Jongin. They are always pamper him. It was undoubtedly the tea and cake of Seungjin that gave courage at Jongin to take that train. 

Unfortunately, this last was as usual. He find eyes lock on screens of closed to find sleep. Letting himself drown in his own tough, it was only when he noticed a head swaying that he dredges up on the surface. 

On his twenties, brown hair, blue shirt and burgundy vest, this man was hot. But what was even hotter was his fingers runing from one way to another end of the keypad while his head sway at the rythme of his song – apparently catchy. There was something fascinating about him. On the contrary of the others amorphous and apathetic passengers, this young man seems totally focus on his work, in his comfortable bubble. And Jongin find it sexy. 

A passionate person, that like what he was doing and freely diffusing his good vibes. Without even thinking, he surprised himself getting closer to observe him. He began to ask himself a lot of questions : what was he doing ? Where was he going ? There was something very attracting and fascinating about him. 

Without thinking he took the place free in front of him and smiled as much for himself that for the stranger when he realises that he was staring. He surprised himself detailing him from head to toe. This man a body to die for, slim but muscular, larges shoulders and two almonds eyes absolutely exhilarating. It was too much time since he felt this knot in his stomach and this vibrating thrill that calls a skin against his own. 

Jongin knew pretty early about his homosexuality. Refusing to make it his dark secret, he embrace this side of him, assuming his sexuality without for that becoming the face of the community. He always thought the less you do and the more normal it seems. He had to wipe some insults or injustices but nothing that put him down. On the contrary, forced to fight, he develops a tireless determination. When he wanted something, he knew to be stubborn and tenacious. And this man, too handsome for his own sake, he'll discover the side of Jongin soon enough. 

Unfortunately, everything happens fast, not like he imagined it. The stranger was by far more interesting that he though, more tempting too. Why was he meeting him only now ? His way to carry his fingers to his mouth when he was embarrassed, his spontaneity, so innocent and his mutinous smiles : he was perfect. Addicted to his only presence, Jongin though that he add to absolutely do something, to mark Baekhyun's spirit, so he'll remember him? He had the most absurd and incredible conversation of his life. However, what did happens that everything end up so quickly, that on half a sec Baekhyun disappear without a word or a glance ? 

Sitting on his seat, Jongin fails to chase Baekhyun of his head. He pass and repass the conversation on his head, cursing himself to do not succeed to get his number. Usually he knew so well to charm his preys, how did he let time fly like he was owning it. How to see him again ? He knows so little about him ? He seriously doubt to find him after his job, rare were those that use their real name being a writer. 

Passing a hand on his hair, he blows while his eyes notice a paper on the floor. A visit card. Taking it, he read. 

 

Art gallery Kim. 

Adresse on it, he is so sure that this card wasn't there before. Baekhyun most let it drop when he left. Maybe it was a small clue but it was better than nothing. 

Jongin finds back is naughty smile. He does not know how, or even how long it'll takes but, Baekhyun will be his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this story is a one year work. It's already finish (24 chapters and 2 bonus) but as a non-English native speaker, I publish it in my mother tongue first. And now... i'm trying to translate it in English. I did not find any beta reader so I apologize for my mistakes. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it and if it's the case to not hesitate to let a review. It's a lot of work to translate this story and it'll help me to know that you're outside somewhere, supporting me ^^ 
> 
> Thank you and ... good reading ! :)


End file.
